


Adventures In Babysitting

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley is babysitting Christian's daughter, but is unprepared for what happens when a sleepy little girl, who is Kane through and through, wakes up in the middle of the night and wants her Daddy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures In Babysitting

Riley looked up at the squeaking of the kitchen door. He placed his mug down on the breakfast bar and smiled at the little girl in the doorway. “Hey Becky.” 

Becky stared at Riley, clutching her stuffed giraffe tighter. “Where's my Daddy?” 

“Make me feel loved why don'tcha sweetheart?” Riley moved to kneel down in front of Becky. “Daddy and Steve will be back soon,” he promised, tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear from where it had fallen loose from her pigtails. “Remember what they told you when they put you to bed?” 

Sniffling, Becky nodded. “We gots to work tonight and you can't come with us this time like normal cos they're mean but Unca Riley's gonna look after you.” She wrinkled her nose. “Unca Riley, when's soon?” 

Riley glanced over his shoulder at the kitchen clock. 2am. “Your Daddy'll be here when you wake up.” 

“I am awake and Daddy's not here and Steve's not here.” Her big blue eyes filled with tears and her lower lip trembled. “I want my Daddy!” 

Swearing under his breath, Riley ran a hand over his face. “Becky, I...” 

Becky crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at Riley, her face the mirror image of Christian's. She narrowed her eyes and stuck her lower lip out. Tears started to run down her cheeks, even as she stomped one blue and white polka-dot pajama-clad foot on the floor. “I don't like you,” she yelled. “I don't wan' you here. You're not my friend and I wan' you to go 'way. I WANT MY DADDY!” Becky cried harder the louder she yelled until Riley pulled her into a hug, her fists beating at his chest and his hand stroking her back. 

“Hey... hey... c'mon now sweetheart, don't cry.” He grunted as one of her punches landed on his collar bone, holding her tighter and crooning to her gently until she slumped forward against him, tears soaking his t-shirt. He pulled back, holding her at arms length and meeting her eyes. “You all done, Rebecca Kane?” She nodded, still crying and Riley felt his heart break at the twin looks of exhaustion and misery on the little girls face. He lifted her up into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder and the giraffe falling from the floor. Riley bent down and scooped it up. “Don't forget Princess.” Becky snatched the giraffe from Riley and held on to it tightly, her arms wrapped around Riley's neck. He carried her into the family room and stretched out on the couch. “I know you want your Daddy and Steve. I know you're not used to them being gone all night. And I know you don't want me as your friend right now. But I promise you they're coming back, they'll be here really soon. You go back to sleep, Becky, and they'll be here when you wake up. ” He wiped her tears away with his forefingers and kissed her on the forehead, smiling when she yawned and curled up. “And you have a hole in your pajamas.” Riley tickled her foot making her giggle. 

“Steve said I grewed too quick and my feet gotted too big and Daddy keeps trying to throw them 'way but I like these pajamas.” Becky lifted her head to look at Riley and rubbed her eyes, yawning widely again. “Unca Riley?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I do like you and you're still my friend.” She lay her head back down again, eyes sliding closed and her thumb in her mouth. “Sing me a song?” 

Riley smiled, rubbing his hand in circles on Becky's back, singing softly to her until he felt her falling asleep. They were still on the couch an hour later when Christian and Steve got home; Riley stretched out on his back, Becky curled up on top of him and Princess clutched tightly in his hand. 

~El Fin~


End file.
